


regret

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no use in stubbornness after all. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	regret

**Author's Note:**

> -a breakdown of 'state of hiraeth'; i'm just uploading all of my drabbles/oneshots individually :)

...

No one called him stubborn, with his salt-and-pepper hair.  
  
It no longer surprised him when he got mistaken for a brother, a father, a husband….  
  
He didn’t correct them anymore because _(the smoke burns in his throat)_ he was too old to fight what could’ve been.

...   
  
No one called him stubborn, with the wrinkles around his eyes.  
  
Smiling was as easy as breathing, as telling as scars.

_No face as beautiful as his could be in pain._

...

No one called him stubborn, with his woollen sweaters and premium whisky.  
  
Why not sleep a little longer,  _there’s nothing to stop you nowadays?_  
  
_Why talk like you’re going to die anymore?…the end is nowhere in sight…_

...  
  
There was no use in stubbornness after all; not since it’d made him lose her.

...

 


End file.
